1. The Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to handcuffs. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved locking mechanism for handcuffs.
2. The Background Art.
It is sometimes necessary to restrain people. Such a situation frequently occurs in law enforcement, in which police or officials must restrain a criminal or suspect for protection of the police, the criminal and/or the general public. Law enforcement officials commonly restrain a person using a pair of handcuffs.
Typical handcuffs commonly include a pair of handcuffs chained or hinged together. Each handcuff typically includes a cheek or main body, and a secondary body or jaw pivotally coupled to the cheek. The cheek typically includes a lock which engages teeth formed on the jaw.
Typical handcuff locks commonly include a pawl member, movably disposed to engage the teeth of the jaw. A spring member forces the pawl against the jaw.
One disadvantage with many typical handcuff locks is their susceptibility to tampering and unauthorized release. For example, a gap may exist between the teeth of the jaw member and the cheek member in which a foreign object may be inserted, displacing the pawl and moving it away from the teeth of the jaw, thus releasing the handcuffs. The gap may be required for clearance.